The Music Of Life
by djdizex
Summary: A young forgotten pony finds solace in music. Hearing the beat of life around him as a rhythm to his mix, he sets out to fulfill what he feels that his purpose is, given him by his cutie mark. Taking a different path than one would expect from someone so shy, his cutie mark giving him the needed courage to face his idol for aid in starting his journey.


Dazzle Onyx Elite was born in Fillydelphia. Large family, lots of siblings. Was a little forgotten at times, but found solace often in the music of the busy streets. There was a quiet rhythm to the living city organism. The hoof beats on the roads and the chatter in the shops and restaurants, the scattered wildlife and even the heartbeat he could feel in everything around. Music was in everything. He just needed to combine what he heard with other soundz for more intense music... Livening up the rhythm of a party. Starting his first music debut at his own 15th birthday party. After the party peaked with his first performance, his cutie mark appeared. Sound bars underlined by heartbeat. The music of life itself was his destiny.

After obtaining his cutie mark... Onyx made a plan to share his talent with more than his hometown. Leaving Fillydelphia, he traveled on hoof to Canterlot than took the train through the mountains to Manehatten. Housing with a relative for a short time till he could gather the sound samples and loop mixed he needed. He readied himself for an interview with DJ PON3. Submitting an audio copy of his first performance at the birthday party, he hoped to get his foot in the door.

Hearing this new sound, DJ PON3, called him in and asked only a few simple questions about why Onyx likes music the way he does and what gives him his desire to create new music when there is already so much out there. Seeing Onyx stammering, noticeably pausing you think, DJ PON3 shared a short story, humble beginnings and name change for new life. Onyx shared about how he feels music in everything around him, but notices that no one pays attention to it. He wants to help reconnect people to the world through music.

DJ PON3 told Onyx that he has great talent and the record label would be happy to take him in but they would require him to offer a lot of original work with little down time. "It will be grueling work but your cut from a good cloth. You might have the stuff to make it." Onyx responded by saying, "I know its not a requirement to change my name like you did, but I want to put myself out there anew. Call me Dee Jay Diz Ex, spelled DJ D1Z3X. My studio time will be under the title Leet Beats, spelled L337 B347Z. I'm in for the music and on it for life." fire burning in his eyes as he spoke.

"I came here with nothing except for a desire to make living, the spirit of my cutie mark." shows the sound bars underlined by a heartbeat. "This is how I'll do it. I want to start work as soon as possible. I want to give this record label some music to sell in my debut EP. They need to make money and I need to start moving people with my music." A grin slides across Vinyl Scratch's muzzle, responding says, "I love the guts and enthusiasm. You've got it. Do you want to come in tomorrow to share some new work with the label so we can get a feel for your place? Who am I kidding, you already told me. I'll see you tomorrow kid. Love it by the way, DJ D1Z3X from L337 B347Z. You defiantly got a new taste on things."

[hr]

Getting settled in at his new place was simple. Move EQs, Outboard gear, Sampling Equipment, Drum Pads, Scratch Pads and computers... Oh and bed and dresser. Settling into work, he was both nervous and excited... Nervicited would be a good word for it. He didn't have a new piece for "The Label" (which included Neon Lights, Vinyl Scratch and other big names) but he had a plan. He asked to hook up his sampling pad to the studio equipment. He left his headphones off and let everyone hear his process.

One by one he mapped the raw sounds to the board they had. They heard car horns, chattering, dishes clattering, dogs, birds and such plus many other sounds. This took a couple minutes. Than he began to morph the raw sounds. Dish clattering became high hat. Car engines became bass lines. Dog sounds became Drum riffs and birds tweets became tweeter buffing. He than said, "Music is all around us everyday. I see everyone so lost in their everyday that they fail to see this. My hope is to bring the people back to the world from which they are so... Disconnected!" saying the last part clearly and into the mic, mapping it to another sample button.

Continuing, he said, "I want to share with you what I hear when I walk down the street everyday." He than connected a wire that came from his chest into his sample board and plugged it directly into the deck. Immediately his heartbeat was heard, and he began mixing immediately with the board sounds, hooves scratching the turn electronic tables deftly, and his horn magically hitting buttons, switches, levers and knobs. Starting low key and moving the beat along than he hypes the beat by hitting the button mapped to his spoken phrase and morphing it.

goo. gl/ fXMdVK (Spaces)

After the performance, they all immediately turn to each other and start talking exuberantly. DJ PON3 nods and they turn to the young stallion, saying, "I've seen your work before, I showed that piece from yesterday to these ponies. They said they've heard this kind of music before, but I knew there was more to it. You have proven that we cannon give you a job tethered to a desk here at the studio. So we will offer you the opportunity to work from the studio as you have the gathered sample needed for new work. You will have a 5 year contract to produce music under you desired title and name through our label. We hope to see you a lot these next few weeks as you work on your Debut EP. Congratz dude... You truly own that title, L337 B347Z. Welcome to the team."

Beaming with joy, DJ D1Z3X said, "I will travel Equestria to bring new soundz and amazing new music to this label. You will not be disappointed. I promise." DJ PON3 put a hoof on his young shoulder and said, "We know. Now, go get 'em." Having received a travel pass allowing free access to transit and stipends budget card for unforeseen expenses, he sets off at the young age of 22.

{Disclaimer... The music posted here is the rightful property of #Monstercat . For my characters story it fit way too nicely to not be include. No copyright infringement, piracy or digital rights theft intended. Just a fan of the music, adding beats to where they fit. Permission was obtained for the use of the music. }


End file.
